


Morning

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn wakes up in the new house Arthur and Danse built for her. </p>
<p>Just a short blurb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It was the first morning waking up in the house Arthur and Danse had built for Cyn. A thin shaft of pink sunlight peeked through the crack in the curtain, illuminating the three shapes tangled together in the bedding. 

Cyn was dreaming the satisfying, hazy dreams that one dreams when they are in a state of perfect contentment. Her subconscious accepted the presence of the two large, strong bodies that surrounded her as a barrier that would protect her from all outside hazards and danger. 

As the soft morning light began penetrating her mind, her dream began to fade and the pleasant reality began to take its place. She lay on her side, her head resting on Arthur’s shoulder and her nose buried near his ribs as he lay on his back, lightly snoring. Danse was curled tightly to her back, his arm around her waist, and his head on Arthur’s forearm. Her long hair was loosely wound around them all, binding them together in their sleep.

Cyn stretched out her feet slightly as she came awake, trying not to disturb them. She took a deep breath, basking in Arthur’s scent in her nose. She resisted the urge to lick his ribs. She pressed her back ever so gently into Danse, his comforting heat radiating into her bones. He always ran slightly warmer than Arthur, and was wonderful to have nearby on chilly nights.

Her slight movement must have disturbed him, as his arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her even closer, his leg sliding between hers. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck, ruffling her hair. 

His hand began to move, creeping up her ribs to her breast, to where it stilled. She thought he must have gone back to sleep. Her mind began to wander, and before long she was dozing lightly again herself.

When she awoke again, it was to the gentle caress of the hand on her breast as Danse’s thumb idly stroked her nipple. That was followed by a soft kiss on her neck. A low purr rumbled from his chest and he pushed his leg higher between her thighs. 

She felt him beginning to harden against the back of her thigh, so she arched slightly towards him. His hand stroked slowly down, trailing over her ribs, waist, and hips, before tracing idle shapes on her belly. 

A slow, coiling heat began forming beneath his hand as it traced lazily around,down her hips, her thighs, and back again to her breast, taking a leisurely tour of all her curves. He cupped her rear lightly, squeezing gently, and then pressed his fingers softly into the soft flesh where her thigh met her belly. 

The soft movements beside him gradually woke Arthur, and he shifted his body from his back to his side, watching sleepily as Danse caressed Cyn’s body. 

Her breathing rate increased, and she let out the softest of whimpers as Danse’s fingers finally dipped between her legs to find her moist heat. She pressed her forehead harder into Arthur’s chest, and she vaguely felt his hand come up to push her hair out of her face.

Danse’s fingers didn’t stay there long. A moment later, he lifted her leg slightly up and forward and entered her. It wasn’t a fast or urgent stroke. Instead, he pushed into her agonizingly slowly. It took almost a full minute for him to get buried to the hilt, and once there, he simply stopped moving and lay perfectly still.

Cyn’s entire universe contracted down to where they were joined. She could only focus on the feeling of him inside her, perfectly still. She clenched her pussy walls involuntarily, and she felt his cock twitch inside her, but he still didn’t move. She tightened again, on purpose this time. She was dying to move, but his hand on her thigh kept her still. She dug her fingers into Arthur’s chest.

She could feel Danse hardening further within her with each minute twitch of her walls, and the heat inside her coiled tighter and tighter until she orgasmed, clamping down on him so hard he let out a hiss of pleasure and dug his fingers hard into her hips, pulling her tightly to him. 

She was still spasming on his cock when he finally gave her one hard thrust and came, pouring his hot seed deep inside her.

She finally opened her eyes to see Arthur gazing down at her. He lifted her face up and kissed her gently. “Good morning,” he murmured.

***

Eventually Cyn managed to extricate herself. She made her way, nude, to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen where she rounded up some hot tea and some food. When she returned, Danse was dozing again, having taken Cyn’s place on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur was gazing at the ceiling, his fingers idly combing through Danse’s thick hair.

Danse sat up, smiling sleepily as she climbed back up on the bed with the tray, and the three of them sat and ate in companionable silence, while the sun shone through the crack in the curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I will write the story where Arthur and Danse build her the house and surprise her with it. But not quite ready for that yet. Suffice it to say that the experience will bring the two of them much closer together.


End file.
